A top loading washing machine includes a suspension system to hold the washer drum or tub within the appliance frame, and to control movement of the washer drum or tub. In simple form, the suspension system connects the tub to the frame via springs that control and moderate the movement of the tub as the washing machine operates through various cycles and the load of water and garments or other items in the tub shifts. Without control or damping, the load can shift abruptly, due to the agitating and spinning actions of a wash cycle.
A known suspension system includes a metal rod supporting a spring, with opposite ends of the rod attached to the frame and the washer tub. One end of the rod is formed with a hook that connects to a ball suspension support commonly made of synthetic plastic material. In a known installation of this type, four support rods are provided, one at each corner of the washing machine, and each ball support is held in a cup-like depression of a stamped metal frame member near the top of the washing machine. The lower ends of the rods are connected to the lower end of the tub via the springs on the rods.
In a known installation, the ball support has a radial slot extending from the outside of the part to the axis of the part by which the support engages the rod. The slot is continuously open on the outside from one end of the part to the other end of the part. The ball support slot is slid onto the rod axially below the hooked end portion of the rod. The support is then slid axially along the rod toward the hook until the outer region of the ball support engages the hook end of the rod. Since the rods carry the entire weight of the tub, after installation, the weight of the tub helps to hold the rod firmly in the ball suspension support under normal conditions of use. However, handling of the washing machine during shipping, installation or servicing can alter the designed upright orientation of the machine, allowing the rod to slide out of the ball suspension support and become disengaged therefrom, thereby causing a field failure. Other than the hook end of the rod engaging the end of the ball support, the rod is not otherwise secured to the ball support, and nothing in the structure of the rod or the ball support prevents or inhibits the rod and ball support from axial movement relative to one another sufficient to disengage the parts from each other. Disengagement can occur if relative axial movement between the two extends longer then the length of the hook end of the rod. For example, inverting the washer can cause unintended disengagement.
Accordingly, what is needed is a more secure structure for attaching the suspension rod to the ball support, but preferably one which installs easily and quickly without the need for tools or subsequent adjustment during assembly, installation or servicing.